


Movie night

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Madara insisted on watching a movie, yet it seems like he never really intended to watch it...A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 9 - nipple play





	Movie night

“Are you sure the movie is really what you’re interested in…?” Izuna asked Madara, sighing.

“Of course! It’s good.” Was his brother’s response.

“Really? I bet you wouldn’t be able to tell me what it’s about if I asked you right now.” 

“Shhh… I can’t hear a thing over your blabbering.”

Izuna just rolled his eyes. Maybe Madara was really listening to the movie, but he sure wasn’t looking at the screen. He was the one who insisted on watching it, yet he was kissing and nibbling on Izuna’s neck right from the start.

“Would you mind taking your shirt off…?” Madara purred into Izuna’s ear, only to receive a scolding look from him.

“I’m watching a movie, unlike someone.”

Madara just shrugged and sneaked his hand under Izuna’s shirt, brushing his fingers against one of his nipples. He knew that Izuna liked that, his nipples were pretty sensitive and right now, Madara was about to use that against him.

“Can you stop distracting me…?” Izuna muttered.

“I’m afraid not,” Madara said while rolling up his brother’s shirt. His lips abandoned Izuna’s neck, he was now licking and gently biting his nipples instead and Izuna soon forgot about the movie…

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I've been a bit busy these days so I had less time for writing and I was also significanly more tired, so I'm kinda a wreck now and so are my stories... Hopefully they still make sense and are at least somewhat good. I hope I'll get my sleep schedule back to normal as well as have some more time soon to write something better that doesn't feel so forced.


End file.
